


Oblivious

by give-me-a-moose (quirky_turtle)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirky_turtle/pseuds/give-me-a-moose
Summary: Spencer thought your relationship was going very well. Until he notices how deeply your self-esteem issues run.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 70





	Oblivious

Was Spencer growling? He couldn't tell whether or not he was growling. 

He was really coming to hate the warm weather. 

With warm weather came construction. With construction came….construction workers. 

Before they had very little reason to bother him, but now he had you. 

Gorgeous you, and here he is, trying to figure out if he is physically growling because of catcalling. Again. 

It annoyed Spencer to no end. How dare these men yell such graphic comments at you like you were an object. Not to mention the (not so) slight jealousy he felt when they looked at you. 

However, you just ignored the catcalls and comments. As if you were oblivious to them. 

Later that night he decided to ask you about it. 

In response, you shrugged, “Well, they’re never aimed at me, so I tune it out I guess.” 

Spencer looked confused, “Never aimed at you?” 

He could rattle off four occurrences this past week and half where you had been the subject of catcalls. He remembered because each time he had to will his anger to a more socially acceptable level. 

“I guess it's a superpower of not being conventionally attractive.” you smiled in a self-deprecating way. 

Wait what? Spencer was the definition of “does not compute”. What the hell did you mean not conventionally attractive? 

“W-what?” was all that Spencer managed to get out. 

“I’m not conventionally attractive?” you repeated, not understanding why he looked confused. 

“Where on earth did you get that idea?” he looked at you, dumbfounded. 

“Spence, have you looked at me?” you asked him, also confused. 

Spencer did look at you. He looked at you very closely, but all he could see was perfection. Well, not perfection. You had your flaws, but they were so...you? They made you who you are, and you were perfect in his eyes.   
“I mean, you’re with me because I’m smart and we have alike interests. In spite of how I look.” you shrugged as if this giant revelation was no big deal. 

How could Spencer not have known. He had been with you for months now. How could he not have realized or profiled your major insecurity. You didn’t think you were beautiful. That thought was so ingrained to you that, you never even thought that those perverted construction workers could be talking to you. That wasn’t a possibility in your mind. You were oblivious to how gorgeous you were. 

“Y/N, I love the way you look. You are beautiful. Yes, I love your brain and your personality, but do not think for a second that I love you inspite of your appearance. I love that too.” he took your hand and looked you in the eyes, forcing you to maintain eye contact, “I know that it will take more than one heartfelt speech from me to fix this gross internalization, but I swear to you, I will do what I can for the rest of our lives to help you get there. To help you think of yourself as beautiful.” 

You had started tearing up slightly. While there was that part of yourself that insisted he was lying, you found yourself leaning into his chest. He wrapped his arms around you in an instant. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize sooner.” Spencer whispered into your hair. 

Not only were you oblivious about your attractiveness, Spencer had been oblivious to your body image issues. 

Clearly, you both had a long road ahead.


End file.
